Ruru Amour/Cure Amour
Ruru Amour (ルールー アムール Rūrū Amūru) is one of the five main cures in the series HUGtto! Pretty Cure. She is an android girl who used to work for the Criasu Corporation as a part-timer in the Azababu branch office until she began to develop a human heart while investigating the Cures and eventually sided with them. She added the surname Amour when she started her investigation of the Cures; before that, she was only called Ruru. Ruru's alter ego is Cure Amour (キュアアムール) and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Love & Dance. In the altered future of episode 49, she has her memories reset and is reborn in the appearance of a little girl. Appearance As a villain, she had lilac hair worn up with one part shaped like horns and pale skin, with violet eyes. She had a black cape that is dark red on the inside. She also wore a purple and black dress with black boots and arm warmers. When she's reprogrammed, she wore a shiny black bodysuit with metallic armor covering most parts of her body, including a gauntlet on her left arm that can become a laser cannon. When not in her villain outfit, her hair becomes extremely long and styled in two low twin-tails with the two strands previously worn up now worn down. She wears a gray off-the-shoulder top with loose elbow-length sleeves and bright purple straps and lining. It appears she also wears a dark gray sleeveless shirt underneath it. She also wears indigo shorts with a purple belt, long dark gray stockings, and bright purple high-heels. She also wears a dark gray choker with a purple diamond shape in the front. When she becomes good, her clothes become lighter-colored and her headband and hair ties are yellow instead of black. As Cure Amour, she loses her twin tails and her hair becomes longer and pale lavender, with part of it styled into two bows on top of her head with more volume in the back and several strands that curl. On the left side of her head is a purple ribbon with light blue frills on the top and a large white frill decorating the bottom. Her eyes become lighter purple with long eyelashes that curl at the ends. She also wears lipstick. The bodice of her dress is violet with a magenta tie-like ribbon near the neck. The sleeves are white with magenta trim and resemble the ones on her top with her shoulders exposed. Her sash is purple with her PreHeart pouch with a red bow on the left side. Her skirt is violet and resembles Macherie's in design, with magenta lining and white frills decorating each layer, with the frills being longer in the back. She also has three layers of fabric of different shades of purple and pink that resemble coattails in the back. Her boots, which are light purple with purple cross-like designs and black soles, are thigh-high as is her black stockings. She wears white wrist-length gloves with a small purple ribbon at each end and white puffball earrings. In her Cheerful Style, her hair becomes slightly longer and more voluminous. Her sleeves are now puffy with purple ribbons in the end. The bodice is light purple and is scalloped in the bottom with a magenta ribbon and a white jabot near her neck. It also has another layer with magenta lining and another ruffly white layer. Her skirt is now long and light purple with parts that point upward with purple diamond-shaped crystals suspended above those points. She also has a slightly longer white skirt underneath it. She also now wears lilac purple high heels with purple ribbons tied around the foot and her ankles along with purple soles and curved heels. Her gloves also have purple ribbons around her wrists. Her carrying pouch is decorated with two layers of magenta and salmon pink fabric. She now also wears a short translucent veil over her head held by a gradient rainbow bow with a heart in the middle and white scalloped decorations hanging from it. In her Mother Heart Style, she gains a pair of giant translucent butterfly-like wings. During the altered future, Ruru becomes a young girl with twin ponytails, bearing a resemblance of young Emiru. Her hair is notably shorter and she has a frilly lace on her head with purple ribbons. She wears a puffy-sleeved sailor dress with a white stripe bordered by red lines and some diamond patterns, and a white collar donned by a violet ribbon embedded with a gem. She now wears purple flat-soled shoes. Personality As an android, she was emotionless in her debut and used to follow instructions from her seniors faithfully and submissively, and she used to use crafty tactics to gain and analysis data of the Cures when she was working in Criasu. However, during her time of investigating the Cures, she starts to develop emotions, free will, and loyalty, as well as a passion for music after befriending the Cures. She also has a strong fascination for food, especially bitter chocolate. Analysis and calculations are her strong points thanks to her own elaborate programming, so her advice is precisely calculated and she can be very calm during any dire crisis. She is also self-conscious since she is aware that she's an android and also feels guilty of her wrong-doings or her own incompetence on unable to execute an instruction, but slowly learns to accept her own flaws.